Not Your Typical (Boy)Friend
by sonagii
Summary: Dia itu... Berbeda dari yang lain. Caranya memperlakukan orang itu... Aneh? Anti-mainstream? Lain dari yang lain? Intinya, dia tidak bisa disebut 'Teman laki-laki pada umumnya' [Summary fails! Just read if you're curious ]
**Not Your Typical (Boy)Friend**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta, storyline © sonagii**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance (More into fluff), Humor (maybe)**

 **Warning(s)! : AU, (a little bit) OOC, OC, AU, BlazexYaya, typo(s), humor krispi-krispi kayak fried chicken buatan mama.**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _Dia itu… Berbeda dari yang lain._

 _Caranya memperlakukan orang itu… Aneh? Anti-mainstream? Lain dari yang lain?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Intinya dia itu tidak bisa disebut 'Teman laki-laki pada umumnya'_

"Yayaaaaaa~ Aku kangen kamu lhooo." Sesosok anak _playgroup_ dengan iris _tangerine_ yang mencolok merangkul sosok anak playgroup berambut sebahu disebelahnya.

"A-apaan sih? Lepasin! Ish," tolak sang korban rangkulan. Si pelaku hanya nyengir dan malah lebih mengeratkan rangkulannya, otomatis yang dirangkulnya menjadi memerah.

(Ckck kecil-kecil baperan #ditabok)

Teman-teman mereka menatap dengan sorot pandangan heran, guru-guru hanya tertawa kecil dan geleng-geleng kepala, yang heboh _fangirling_ justru ibu-ibu orangtua murid yang pasti dulu saat masa-masa sekolah hobi jadi mak comblang.

Kedua anak TK yang menjadi sumber fangirling ibu-ibu itu ternyata terlalu polos sampai tidak menyadari situasi. Mereka terus saja berjalan seperti itu kearah pintu keluar sekolah, diiringi tatapan ibu-ibu fangirling yang gemes karena tingkah mereka berdua itu.

"Oh iya, Bles. Kamu hali ini mau main ke lumahku lagi?" Tanya Yaya yang masih saja dirangkul oleh anak TK yang diduga bernama Blaze itu. Blaze hanya mengangguk, masih dengan ekspresi yang mau dilihat dari manapun terlihat senang dan tulus.

Kenapa anak TK pulang sendiri? Ya, rumah mereka bersebelahan dan sebenarnya TK mereka hanya 5 langkah dari rumah, saking deketnya sms juga gak usa -ehem, sori malah dangdutan.

TK mereka memang dekat, jadi tiap pulang pasti sendiri. Terlebih lagi, siapa yang tahan nemenin anak TK berduaan rangkulan begitu? Bukan yang jomblo pastinya. Ya, kadang Blaze suka diantar kakak-kakaknya sih, tapi begitu melihat Yaya, Blaze langsung menolak diantar dengan alasan, "kan deket kak, gausah diantel."

(Anak kecil juga bisa modus ya… #ditabokagain)

Dengan persahabatan mereka yang begitu, orang-orang kini tahu kalau ada Blaze pasti ada Yaya, dan kalau ada Yaya pasti ada Blaze. Mereka gak bisa dipisahkan, ya walaupun sebenarnya yang suka menolak untuk dipisahkan hanya Blaze.

Contohnya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu…

" _Hali, Tupan, Mpah, Ais! Jalan-jalan Yuk!" Ajak Blaze kepada kakak-kakaknya itu. Perlu dicatat, Blaze dan kakak-kakaknya mempunyai jarak umur yang agak jauh. Halilintar yang berumur 15 tahun, Taufan yang berumur 13 tahun,Gempa yang berumur 12 tahun, Air yang berumur 10 tahun, dan dirinya yang berumur (hampir) 4 tahun. Dengan perbedaan umur yang begitu jauh, Blaze seringkali merasa kesepian karena ditinggal kakak-kakaknya sekolah, terlebih lagi ke 4 kakaknya itu memang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya._

 _Kakak-kakaknya yang melihat adik terkecilnya memohon dengan begitu gigih tak kuasa menolak permintaannya. "Yaudah, sekarang Blaze ganti baju dulu gih. Oh iya, Yaya mau diajak engak?" Gempa memerintah sekaligus bertanya. Ia tahu kalau adiknya pasti ingin teman paling disayangnya -_ _menurut Blaze-_ _itu ikut bersamanya._

" _Ajak kak Mpah! Ajaaak!" Sahut Blaze yang masih dalam proses mengenakan kaus merah bergambar api kesukaannya itu. Kakak-kakaknya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mereka tahu Blaze tak bisa dipisahkan dari Yaya._

" _Yaudah, kak Hali sana yang jemput Yaya. Sekalian mintain izin ke Om Yah juga yaa, biar sah eheh,_ _"_

 _PLETAK_

 _Satu jitakan pun mendarat di kepala Taufan. Bukan dari Halilintar loh, tapi dari sang adik bungsu. "Apaan sih Tupan! Kak Hali bukan_ Lolicon (*) _tau! Terus kalo misalnya iya, gaboleh sama Yaya!"_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

" _SIAPA YANG AJARIN BLAZE KAYA GINIAN ADUHHHH! SAMPE TAU APA LOLICON LAGI!" Jeritan frustasi keluar dari mulut sang kakak ketiga, tak rela adiknya yang masih cimit begitu dinodai oleh kakak maupun adiknya yang telah dewasa sebelum umurnya._

 _Halilintar yang gak mau ambil pusing segera menjemput Yaya. Taufan lari ke kamarnya seolah-olah ia buronan. Air hanya diam tak menanggapi. Api masih memasang muka polos._

" _Haah…" Gempa hanya bisa facepalm saat itu. Saudara-saudaranya itu memang lain dari yang lain._

 _Setelah beberapa menit, persiapan untuk jalan-jalan pun siap. Namun Halilintar tak kunjung datang sejak tadi diutus menjemput Yaya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyusul_ _-_ _karena rumahnya sebelahan juga-_ _._

 _Saat sampai di depan pintu rumah keluarga Yah, terdengar suara khas sang kakak pertama, "Ayolah om, Cuma bentar kok. Kan adik-adik Halilintar juga ikut. Bolehin ya?" Yah… Walaupun kalimat tersebut terlihat seperti diucapka dengan nada memohon, sebenarnya Halilintar mengucapkannya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya ingin menabok sang pemilik suara._

" _Tidak boleh nak Hali." Jawab Om Yah, sekali lagi menolak permintaan cucu pertama tetangganya itu. Blaze yang menyadari situasi langsung masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Yah dan langsung menemui Om Yah._

" _Om… Bolehin Yaya ikut ya? Yaaa?" Blaze menarik ujung baju sang Om sambil memasang muka memelas dan_ puppy eyes _kebanggaannya itu. Sang Om tak kuasa dan akhirnya membiarkan putrinya pergi bersama cucu-cucu tetangganya._

Blaze sampai rela masuk paksa dan memakai muka memelas ala pengantri wc umum demi bisa bersama Yaya. Dari kecil aja udah gitu, kalau udah gede gimana?

 **~ End of Prologue ~**

 **Ya… Berakhir dengan absurdnya**

 **Halu semua, saya kembali dengan penname yang lebih gaje dari sebelumnya (?)  
saya greget sama pairing ini, dan tiba-tiba ingin nulis tentan pairing ini habis liat iklan Boboiboy waktu lagi makan #gakadayangnanya**

 **Intinya ini random (?) Oh iya, ada yang suka pairing ini juga gak? Senengnya kalo ada, berarti** _ **I'm not the only one**_ **kan? #plak**

 **Sekian A/N ini saya tutup**

 **Tertanda,**

 **Penulis fic ini**


End file.
